


General Convenience Store

by Boshy



Series: Boshy- SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, First Times, Fluff, M/M, Needing to crap idk where it came from but here we are i guess?, Requited Love, Sakusa parking, whipped atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boshy/pseuds/Boshy
Summary: When Atsumu starts to mess up during practice for unknown reasons, Sakusa takes matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Boshy- SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161611
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	General Convenience Store

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ this is actually my first post EVER here so I'm sorry if it's not the best. I'm super excited to participate in this, the prompt is "First times". That being said, I actually only found out about this at the two-week mark so I've been pumping out ideas for the past two weeks, actually, I'm still writing. At the moment, I'm only up to day seven. This is also not beta'd.
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy!

Miya Atsumu didn’t catch feelings. Sure he flirted around, played around, pointed out the occasional cute boy or girl, but he never caught feelings. Never experienced butterflies in his stomach like ‘Samu has. He has never experienced love.

Now in his twenties and a professional athlete, a boy by the name Sakusa Kiyoomi has come strolling into his life once again, but this time he doesn’t let Atsumu forget. He’s pushed through the layers of skin and muscles and grabbed at his heart without a second thought. Atsumu Miya’s heart has been forcefully stolen away from him and yet the worst bit is, this thief doesn’t even know it. An arrogant, beautiful, and so helplessly smug thief.

Oh, but what to do? Sakusa is his spiker, his teammate, and as far as he knows, a relationship between a team can never work out. And so his heart is moulded around like clay and tormented with every passing day yet he can’t seem to do anything about it. He can’t find it in himself to cut the strings that keep him lifted in the air, losing control as he goes higher and higher. But at the same time, he's falling, falling deeper and deeper into an endless rabbit hole, yearning for Sakusa's acknowledgement, praise and love.

It’s eating him alive. So much so that he starts to mess up his play, he notices, his teammates notice, and his coach notices, everyone notices. He gets pulled aside by Meian during practice one day though, he doesn’t listen properly, just hums and nods, hoping that it was the appropriate reaction. He doesn’t notice his senior leave with a deep sigh after realising Atsumu just wasn’t going to listen. He stays stood in the same position till a light tap on his shoulder jolts him around. Standing in front of him was none other than Sakusa Kiyoomi, the very man he wished to avoid. 

“Oh, er, Omi-Omi it’s you.” He jumped around awkwardly, not trusting himself to look up.

Kiyoomi raised his brow, a slight hint of amusement visible in his eyes, “Ahem, yeah um, it’s me. Why? Were you expecting someone else?”

“NO! Sorry, no it's not like that, I just wasn’t expecting anyone at all.” Atsumu’s eyes widened as he flung his arms around defensively.

“Right. Well, could you meet me after practice?” This time it's Kiyoomi who doesn’t meet his eyes, instead staring at the ground.

“Sure.” Atsumu just barely manages to keep his voice steady.

Kiyoomi’s mouth seems to tug at the corner slightly, though he’s careful not to show it, “Cool, I’ll meet you outside then.”

Atsumu’s nod goes unseen as Sakusa is already walking back towards the gym. Atsumu is left alone once more but this time his heart is left beating very much quicker than when Mien left him earlier, allowing him to- very intensely- curse out the latter.

When Atsumu steps out the doors of the gym later that day, Sakusa is already there waiting for him.

“Ready to go?” Sakusa asks.

Atsumu nods, clutching his duffel bag a little tighter. Sakusa tilts his head over towards the road where a car in a stunningly deep shade of blue stood waiting, just the sight of it makes Atsumu’s jaw drop not going unnoticed by the latter who comments, “I take it you like my car then?” before making his way down the steps towards the driver's seat.

When Atsumu finally manages to settle in his seat he looks over to his right towards Sakusa, “Alrighty, let’s go!” he grinned.

Sakusa hummed and started up the car. The pair sat in comfortable silence, driving through the streets of Osaka (though Atsumu felt the air getting more heated each time he gawked over the driver, who had one arm on the wheel and the other tapping a beat on his knee).  
And as pleasant as the silence is, Atsumu- feeling himself getting bored- chirps up, “So, will you tell me where we’re going now?”

“No destination really. Just driving around- unless you have a place you’d like to go to?” Now instead of his knee, Sakusa was tapping at the wheel, unfairly distracting- in Atsumu’s completely unbiased opinion.

“Nope, this is fine,” Atsumu says happily.

“Are you hungry? We can stop at a drive through to get food.” Sakusa eyed his teammate from the corner of his eye, patiently waiting for an answer.

“Nah I’ll just get ‘Samu to get me some onigiri from the shop. ’M not really hungry right now.”

As Sakusa just hums again, Atsumu almost groans, absolutely hating his stomach. Fuck his digestive system. It’s started doing backflips- but not in a good way. He pales thinking about the new bean dish Osamu had made him try last night. He scowls, cursing Osamu silently. 

He really needs to shit. The gas is building up at his rear and he makes a split second decision, 

“Erm, actually Omi I think I want to stop by at a convenience store quickly, you can stay in the car.” His face is flushing and he struggles to keep himself from squirming.

“Sure, but I’ll come inside with you,” Sakusa doesn’t look over at Atsumu, keeping his eyes on the road.

“No no, it’s okay, I shouldn’t take too long. I don’t want ya to feel uncomfortable.” Atsumu gives up looking at Sakusa, also choosing to watch the road.

Sakusa finally looks over at him, giving him a simple, “I don’t mind,”.

Atsumu was definitely panicking but knew that he couldn’t make Sakusa stay, no matter how much he insisted. And it definitely didn’t help that along with his crap, he was struggling to keep his heart calm too.

Soon Sakusa was parking; parallel parking. Atsumu gulped and watched in awe as Sakusa’s arm rests around the head of his seat and smoothly works the wheel. He was surprised he wasn’t drooling yet. Actually, he was surprised that none of his holes had failed him, so far that was. After flawlessly parking the car, Sakusa and Atsumu stepped out of the car (Atsumu almost let the dump out when he got out) and together they walked into the store.

“I’m going to go this way, you can go get what you need and we can meet here again in say- half an hour?” Atsumu takes his phone out to glance at the clock.

“Half an hour at a general convenience store?” Sakusa looked sceptical and Atsumu sweatdropped, how was he supposed to sneak off to the toilets if Kiyoomi wouldn’t give him enough time to relieve himself?

“No it’s fine, I’ll get going then!” Atsumu didn’t give Sakusa a chance to respond and took off as quickly as he could. 

As soon as he got himself inside the stall he let it rip. Once sated (a solid 20 minutes later) he washed up and ran back to their meeting place, grabbing two chocolate bars and two bottles of a random tea brand, where Sakusa stood as though he never moved.

“Did ya not find anything?” He asks, pointing towards the spikers empty hands.

Sakusa shakes his head, “Didn’t need anything.”

“Ya should’ve stayed in the car, I know you don’t like this. Come on, let’s go pay and then we can get back to our drive.” Atsumu waits for Sakusa to start moving then they walk side by side to pay. Atsumu was irrefutably much calmer, however, his heart was still a threat, waiting to lash out.

When they were both seated in the car again Sakusa didn’t start the engine. He sat there in silence, staring at the wheel in front of him. 

“Omi-Omi?” Atsumu tilted his head.

Sakusa took a deep breath and started speaking, “I’m sorry Atsumu, I can’t do it anymore.”

“Huh? What are you talking about? Can’t do what?” Atsumu pressed for an explanation, confusion apparent on his face.

Slowly, Kiyoomi turned his body to face Atsumus’, gazing fervently into his deep walnut brown eyes, “I’m in love with you.”

Atsumu’s breath hitched subliminally and his eyes clouded over, “Wha- how?”

Kiyomi didn’t seem to like that question, “How?” he scoffed, “I don’t know either, you’re literally Miya Atsumu, of all people.”

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” Atsumu playfully smacked Sakusa’s chest, “Woah, big tits.”

“Seriously Miya?” Although Atsumu isn’t paying attention to his face, he knows that Sakusa is rolling his eyes.

“What? Y’know, they feel a lot better than they look.” Atsumu says still grabbing at the poor spikers chest.

“Glad to know you like my tits better than me,” Kiyoomi grumbles.

“Aww don’t be like that Omi Kun!” Atsumu finally looks up to his face and flashes him with an absolutely shit eating grin that disappears just as quick, “I seriously hate you though,”

“What?”

“You’ve been toying with my heart for weeks now, it’s so unfair, I couldn’t even focus on practice because of you!” Atsumu’s hands are in the air, empathising his point.

“That was because of me?” Sakusa’s jaw drops, Atsumu smiles at the sight, making sure to remember each little detail of the look.

“Yeah! All because of you.” Atsumu was moving closer to him discarding his seat belt as he shifted, “I guess you’ll have to make up for it Omi-Omi, I could’ve been kicked off the team”

“Really?” Kiyoomi grins.

Atsumu nods eagerly, his hands snaking over to the latter’s neck and resting there lazily, their faces just barely inches apart till Sakusa leans forward and presses his lips messily against Atsumu’s, kissing him hungrily. They stay moulded against each other until Atsumu comes up for air.

“Y’know Omi-Omi, I was still figuring out my sexuality, I mean I had a vague idea, but then you came along, and now...” Atsumu presses his forehead gently against his lovers’.

“And now?” Kiyoomi questions as he moves his lips down towards the setter's neck.

“Oh God, gay, so fucking gay Omi.” Atsumu breathes, squirming at the sudden wetness on his neck.

Kiyomi smirks but says nothing, letting himself indulge in the setter and Miya Atsumu learns that maybe, just maybe, dating a teammate can work after all. He doesn’t mind that a thief has stolen his heart either because he decides that he has his own little heart to steal.

“If you needed to crap we could’ve just gone home though.”

“OMI-OMI!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/boshy26)


End file.
